Change
by SomethingOutOfNothing
Summary: "You are amazing, impossible, mad Amy Pond. And… I love it. I love everything about you. Even your insane directness." They both laughed at that. Even if it was a nervous laugh. "So… We take it slow and see what happens, okay?" AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own Doctor Who. How depressing.**

**A/N- A bit of an Au scene. I **_**might **_**continue it, depending on the response. Either way I really did love writing it. So enjoy and review! :)**

* * *

><p>"You're human! You're Amy! You're getting married in the morning!" The Doctor spouted out all the reason why what Amy was trying to do could NOT happen, but, he noticed, none of them had been because he didn't feel something for her. Because he did, and it was the one reason that mattered the most. The one reason that would undo him.<p>

He loved Amelia Pond. It was as simple as that.

Or as simple as loving someone who was human and getting married in the morning could be.

"No. I'm not." Amy said, interrupting his thoughts. He almost had to do a double take. She was not what? Not human? No. Not Amy? The way she was acting… But he didn't think it was that. Not getting married in the morning? Oh.

"What? But-"

"Rory, he," Amy sat down on the bed and took a calming breath, "he called it off. Last week, when he called. Said he wanted a break, not for good, just until I was coming back to stay." As she explained, the Doctor could see the tears forming in her eyes, so forgetting about what had happened not five minutes earlier, he pulled her to his chest and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Oh Amelia, I'm so sorry," he whispered into her hair, "Do you want to stay?" he didn't want to know the answer. Not really. What if she said yes? Then what? She marries Rory, lives in Leadworth, has a few kids, grandkids, and then moves into the retirement home. But what about him? Would she just forget him? Move on? He knew it had to happen sometime. But he personally would prefer later rather than sooner.

She hesitated, and then seemed to come to some sort of conclusion. "No…" She took a second to collect all her thoughts, "no. I love Rory but-" She cut herself off. How did she say the next part? She'd wanted to tell him since she was twelve years old. Her Raggedy Doctor who saved her from the crack in her wall. The alien with a time machine who'd destroyed her shed and spat out all her food.

And the one she'd fallen in love with. Funny that.

When Amy didn't continue talking, the Doctor prompted her gently, "but what?"

She took another deep breath and continued, in a quieter, less confident voice this time. "I love Rory, but I love you too."

The Doctor was speechless. That wasn't really meant to happen, Amy thought. He was meant to say he loved her too and sweep her off her feet into the TARDIS and away to the next planet. He was meant to kiss her and tell her that they were going to run away together, that he was going to get her away from Leadworth. But he didn't do that. He didn't do any of it. He just sat there. Speechless. She didn't really _expect _any of that to happen, after all, that only ever happened in the movies, but some sort of response would have been nice. Even if it was just, 'well that's dandy. Shall we get out of your bedroom now?'

"Amy, I-"

"Don't worry Doctor, I'm not asking you to do anything or feel anything back." Amy said shyly. She didn't want to let him finish. She knew what would come next. The rejection. She knew the Doctor would do it nicely, but it would still hurt. It was sixth grade all over again.

"Amy-" The Doctor tried again.

"I just… Had to get it off my chest," Amy explained to him, even though he hadn't asked. She was just filling the awkward silence that had come over them.

Amy I don't-"

"It's okay, Doctor. I understand. You don't see me like that. I would understand if you don't want me in the TARDIS at all. It's fine. I was just-"

"Amelia!" The Doctor said, glad that he had finally gotten her attention. It was a start. She had stopped talking and was looking at him out of the corner of her eye, trying her hardest not to me meet his eyes. "Amy, look at me." He said softly, but Amy being the stubborn person she was continued to look at the floor, so he continued talking anyway. "Amy Pond. Like a name in a fairytale." He laughed slightly, remembering that not even a month ago she had been just a child, and now, now she was this. Amy Pond. The woman he… Loved. He loved her. And it was time she knew. "You are amazing, impossible, mad Amy Pond. And… I love it. I love everything about you. Even your _insane _directness." The both laughed at that. Even if it was a nervous laugh. "So… We take it slow and see what happens, okay?"

Amy finally looked up at him. Was he saying what she thought he was? Was he serious? By the look on his face, the answer to both questions seemed to be yes. Tears were gathering in her eyes again at the Doctors confession. "Yeah, we'll see what happens." And then she gave him a full blown smile, wiped the tears that had fallen from her eyes, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before moving over to the TARDIS. She paused and turned back to the Doctor, who was still sitting on her bed, with a slightly goofy smile on his face. "I lied y'know," she said.

The Doctor gave her a confused look, "about what?" then he panicked. She wasn't saying all that was a lie, was she?

At the Doctor's panicked look, she smiled and replied, "not that, you idiot. I lied about not thinking about anything long term."

The Doctor grinned. "Oh." Then a thought occured to him, "You were right, you know... It ah..." He blushed. "It has been a while."

"Give me time. I'll soon fix that." Amy said and walked into the TARDIS, the Doctor following soon after, looking as red as a tomato.

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! So let me know what you thought! Continue or no? <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**This is just a lead in to Vampires Of Venice. Just a quick little fill in the gaps. :) I'll be back with a proper chapter soon... Ish. Probably. Maybe...**

* * *

><p>They walked into the TARDIS, and the Doctor wasn't quite sure what he was expecting, but it wasn't <em>this. <em>Amy was acting completely and totally… Normal. He glanced up at her from across the console, then back down when she looked at him, then he did it again and again until Amy sighed and asked "What Doctor?"

"I… You're…." Amy gave him a look, the _unbelievably Scottish _look, that told him he'd better spit it out, "You're being so… Normal. And... You're not trying to take my clothes of."

Amy laughed. "You said we were goin' to take it slow, so this is me. Taking it slow."

The Doctor stared at her. "Oh. Right. Good." Then he grinned. "I'm taking you to Venice."

Amy gave him a surprised look, "that's you're idea of taking it slow?"

"Yes." He said. He didn't see why it was weird. Although, he had been out of the dating scene for a good nine hundred or so years, excluding a few people along the way… Things may have changed. Hmmm… "Why?"

"No reason… Really. Just Venice is a sort of…" Amy paused as she looked for the right word, "I'm-so-glad-I-married-you sort of place. Or an I'm-glad-we've-been-married-for-thirty-years place. Or I'm glad-we're-getting-married-soon place. Not really the sort of place someone normally goes on a first date." She finished with a smile.

"Amy Pond. Did I every claim to be normal?" The Doctor asked standing right in front of her. Amy laughed and the Doctor kissed her nose, and then ran around the console pressing, pulling and poking anything in his reach. _I'm dating a five year old on a sugar high; _Amy thought and almost laughed out loud. _I wonder if he gets worse as he gets older…_

Then something from their last trip struck Amy. River. "Ah Doctor?" That made the Doctor stop in his tracks. The change in her voice had him worried.

"Amy?" He said in reply, trying not to get too worried. Maybe she was just going to say she didn't feel like Venice. Or she felt like going to a certain time period. Or she wanted to go to a beach. Or she was rethinking all this. Or she didn't think a Time Lord for a boyfriend would be such a good idea. Or the nine hundred years old thing had put her off. Or…

"Firstly, you need to stop being so insecure." She said, breaking into his thoughts.

"_How _do you do that?" the Doctor asked incredulously. "It's really not fair." He could barely read humans at all, and she was reading him like an open book! He knew it sounded juvenile, but it wasn't fair.

"And secondly, what about River?"

Ah. Totally forgetting about his last train of thought he asked, "What about River?" He knew exactly what about River she was asking. And it just so happened that it wasn't something he particularly wanted to address at that moment.

"What's going to happen…? With her and you?" Amy asked.

Double ah. "Nothing if I can help it." He mumbled so Amy wouldn't hear. The Doctor had heard her unasked question hidden in that question. _What's going to happen to you and me? _And he knew he would never let anything come between him and Amelia Pond. Not a crack in time, not a starwhale, not the Daleks and not River Song. Although he had said that before… No. Not going there again. This regeneration would be a fresh start, that's what he had decided while he was falling into the pool, just before he'd met little Amelia. He planned to stick to it.

"Because I don't want to… Y'know… Get in the middle of anything…"

Then speaking so Amy could hear, the Doctor looked her in the eyes and spoke to her the same way he had when he had been trying to get her to believe in him for twenty minutes what felt like years ago. "Time can be rewritten, Amy. And anyway, all I know is she's a significant part of my future, I don't know _what _part exactly, but it doesn't matter. Because it's you and me, alright? The Doctor and Amy Pond." She nodded and he smiled. "Good. Now! Venice! The place where love happens." He said giving her _that _look and a full blown Doctor/kid-in-a-candy-store grin. How could she resist that? Amy nodded gain and he somehow turned the look up an extra notch then pulled a leaver sending them into the vortex.

* * *

><p><strong>So ah… Rory's probably not going to show up here. No offence to Rory fans, but he's kinda not gunna fit in. Might be a little awkward… And I'm not being mean to River here guys. I'm trying not to anyway.<strong>

**So anyway, I'm off to pretend to study for my exams, but really I'll be figuring out how to write Rory out while making this whole thing work. :) Yay.**

**Review? **


	3. Chapter 3

***Waves shyly* Hey guys, it's been a while hasn't it? Sorry about that. My excuse is rewriting an episode and writing out a whole character is a bloody lot harder than I thought it would be. So this is the first part of my rewritten version of The Vampires Of Venice. I've decided to do it in parts, because lets face it, if I didn't you'd probably all get bored with me. :) So this is the first... 10 minutes of the episode? Hope you enjoy it, and please allow for me getting back into the swing of writing this.**

**Oh, and PLEASE don't kill me.**

* * *

><p>"Amelia Jessica Pond. Welcome to Venice," the Doctor said, opening the TARDIS door then standing aside to let Amy pass. Amy watched the Doctor watch her and her face split into a massive grin. The Doctor smiled back at her and before she stepped out of the TARDIS, kissed him on the forehead. The Doctor sighed. Why did this feel like a guilty pleasure? <em>Because it is, <em>a voice in his head answered. She was meant to marrying Rory, and he was, well, he was meant to be alone. But as he stepped out of the TARDIS, locked the door, and turned to see the look of glee on her face, he couldn't bring himself to care about any of that one bit.

Amy looked around at the people walking by, seeming totally unphased by the police box that had suddenly appeared which looked quite obviously out of place. "Why doesn't anyone ever notice the TARDIS?" Amy asked, pointing to the people around her.

The Doctor sighed half-heartedly. "Really Pond? I have all the information you could ever want to know about Venice stored up here," the Doctor tapped his head, "and you ask that?"

"Yes." Amy answered, not at all put off by the Doctor's rambling.

"There's a low level perception filter surrounding the TARDIS. Not much different to the one hiding the extra door in your house," the Doctor mumbled, sounding disappointed that he wouldn't be able to show off.

Amy, noticing this, linked her arm through the Doctor's and asked in a tone that very much suggested she was humouring him, "So Doctor, what makes Venice so amazing?"

The Doctor broke into a grin and started talking. "Venice _should _be impossible. It was founded by refugees, running from Attila the Hun, at first it was just a collection of little wooden huts in the marsh, but became one of the most powerful cities in the world. Constantly being invaded, constantly flooding... constantly... Just beautiful! Oh, you gotta love Venice, don't you think?" the Doctor finished with a smile as a young woman around Amy's age eyed him up and down. The Doctor himself seemed oblivious, simply smiling politely at her as they walked away, with Amy glaring at the woman until she stopped staring at the Doctor.

The Doctor suddenly stopped walking and looked at his watch. "Nope, it's okay. We're a hundred and forty-five years early…"

"A hundred and forty-five years early for what?" Amy asked confused and slightly suspicious.

"Casanova. We had a bet. I owe him a chicken…" the Doctor said, waving a hand through the air dismissively.

Casanova, eh? There's a fella I wouldn't mind meeting," Amy said jokingly.

The Doctor frowned a little bit and opened his mouth to comment, but before he could, a man stopped them. Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Papers, if you please. Proof of residency, current bill of medical inspection!"

The Doctor sent Amy a looked, pulled out his psychic paper, and then, rather smugly, said "there you go fella. All to your satisfaction, I think you'll find."

Amy didn't know who the psychic paper said they were, but the man was staring at them with wide eyes and his mouth open, then as if he'd suddenly remembered his manners, he bowed deeply, "I am so sorry Your Holiness, I didn't realise."

"Not a worry," the Doctor said, if he was as surprised as Amy was, he didn't show it, "You were just doing your job." The Doctor paused. "What exactly is your job?"

And that was about when Amy tuned out, only hearing small parts of the conversation. Something about aliens? Because she was quite busy focussing on how incredibly sexy the Doctor looked with his hair blowing everywhere. Even with that damn bowtie. She was just wondering if it would look something like that after she ran he fingers through it, when something not so lovely from the conversation broke into her lovely thoughts. Plague? She turned to the Doctor. "The plague?" she asked in a care-to-explain?-tone.

Don't worry, Viscountess. No, we're under quarantine here, no-one comes in, no-one goes out, and all because of the grace and wisdom of our patron, Signora Rosanna Calvierri!" Amy sighed with relief, and tuned out again, paying slightly more attention this time, but letting the Doctor do his thing, using that voice he used when he found something interesting that wasn't right.

"I heard the plague died out years ago," the Doctor said, still using that tone. Amy found it quite… Appealing, that tone.

"Not out there. No, Signora Calvierri has seen it with her own eyes. Streets are piled high with bodies, she said."

"Did she now?" the Doctor finished the conversation, slipping his hand into hers and pulling her past the man.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you? Being 'You Holiness'," Amy asked.

The Doctor smirked. "Impressed yet Amy Pond?" The Doctor asked her, swinging their joint hands a little.

"Very," Amy replied, giggling slightly.

"More impressive than Casanova?" the Doctor asked innocently, but Amy could hear the uncertainty behind his question.

"Much more impressive," she confirmed and he smiled.

"Good. Because I only owe him a chicken, and I would hate for him to get anything else out of me." Amy just laughed.

Soon enough they were standing next to a railing, with the Doctor leaning over the edge like a child trying to see the fish in the ocean as they swam past, he stood up straight again, just as a commotion on the other side of the river started. Amy couldn't quite hear it, but apparently the Doctor could, as they watch on in interest. All Amy could see was a man desperately pulling back the veils of a group of high class looking girls, shouting something that Amy couldn't hear. She looked over to the Doctor, only to see a look on his face. A look that usually meant some sort of trouble. "Doctor, what's going on?"

"He's looking for his daughter… Isabella," the Doctor answered as the man got pushed to the pavement and the girl walked away, leaving the man in the street. "But why is he so desperate?" He mumbled to himself. "I'll be back soon," the Doctor said, kissing Amy's cheek. She watched him go considered running after him, but figured there was probably a reason he left her behind.

The Doctor ran after the man that had been pushed and when he caught up he asked, "Who are those girls?"

"I thought everyone knew about the Calvierri School," the man said, obviously trying to figure out who the Doctor was.

"I'm new in town, first day here," the Doctor said with a smile, jumping off the step he was standing on. "Parents do all sorts of things to get their children into good schools. They move houses, they change religions…" the Doctor paused as someone walked past, "So why are you trying so hard to get her out?"

"Something happens in there… Something magical… Something evil. My own daughter didn't recognise me. That girl who pushed me away, her face, like an animal." The man explained. To anyone else, he probably would have sounded like a madman, and he seemed fully aware of that. Which was why, when the Doctor put his arm around the man's shoulders and announced that it was time he met Signora Calvierri, and the man gave him a shocked look, the Doctor couldn't tell if it was because he believed him, or because he wanted to meet this woman.

* * *

><p><strong>So I know it's mostly reusing dialogue and all that, but I can't help it. The next part will be up soon. i know I said that last time, but this time I'm sure of it. I've already got most of it written. :) So review and let me know what you thought. <strong>

**And thank you to all you amazing people who have stuck with me! I love you all forever. **


End file.
